


Help Is Relative

by upto-nothing (sydendless)



Series: Wade Wilson once again [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Cancer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Young Wade, pretty wade, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/pseuds/upto-nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hospice he let go of the idea that he would get free. He let go of the idea that anyone would ever help him. But seeing the hope die out in the others eyes was just to much. For him all that mattered was that it wasn't as bad for them as it could be. Now that he and the others are in relatively good hands it's all up to them what becomes of him now.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2380943/chapters/5260043"> over again. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not weapons but,

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a sequel to Over Again. Over again is the first part of the Wade Wilson Once Again series and each fallowing part are continuations / alternate paths the story could take. It is highly recommended that you first read over again before reading this part. Thank you!!!

Wade had stopped fighting for himself long ago. He had been here for a long time and he knew fighting only made it worse. When he was first brought here he was scared. He was far too afraid to realize that all of the other children were just like him. He hadn't realized the others had been living in the same hell he was dragged to. All of the others were so far gone. They were like breathing corpses, other than the few who would occasionally still cry or scream. He didn't see that these were children just like him. He didn't understand until the scientists brought in a boy. He was small and skinny but one thing was different. He kept trying to speak with the others. Every Morning, noon, and night he would keep talking hoping that someone would answer. Slowly the voice became a comfort. He would listen as the boy would tell stories about the outside as if there was still hope. As if there were actually good people in the world. Then one day when he was dragged back to his cell the boy had stopped talking.

That day in the silence was the first time Wade had cried in months. The boy never spoke again. Then what felt like weeks later they brought in a little girl who spoke. She begged others to answer and for the first time in almost a year Wade spoke, He warned, he laughed, and he decided that he would protect. From that day he did all he could to make sure the others were OK. So what if it meant jumping in front of attacks, so what if it meant waking up bruised and sore all over his body, so what if he felt disgusting and used if it meant that the others didn't have to or even if it just meant that the others just didn't go through it as often. The scientists hated him. The kids looked up to him. They were all still walking corpses but at least they could smile sometimes, even if his smiles were faked more often than not.

When they dragged him off this time it was because he had jumped in front of Eve when they tried to hit her. Eve was a small girl who had just arrived. He felt a pinch and everything went black. That’s normal. It's alright. As long as the others are OK.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wade?“ Bruce says gently trying to get his attention. The only indication that he was heard was a slight change in breathing. "Wade we would like to ask you some questions." This time there is no change. Just before Bruce could ask another question the light noise from the professor's chair caught everyone's attention. Professor X came forward and stopped a respectful distance away with a smile on his face. "Wade I would like to thank you for saving the other children." Wade's eyes met the professors so fast that many of the heroes had to hold back an involuntary jump. "The chemical they gave you had some somewhat... unfortunate side effects and I would like to welcome you back to... let's say... consciousness for the first time in years." Wade doesn't move but his eyes show extreme confusion. 

"My name is Professor Xavier and we will be performing medical checkups on you and a group of children you rescued. Afterwards we will try to find you safe homes. I promise you there will be nothing that will happen that won’t be explained and yes we will ask your consent." Wade sat up shakily and although he remained quiet the disbelief was palpable in the air. "We will return shortly." the professor makes a show of turning his chair and showing his back to Wade in a display of trust, before rolling out of the room. The others followed hesitantly as he rolled all the way into the observation room before turning back to them. Wolverine tapped his foot impatiently clearly holding himself back better than he normally would "Alright what the hell's going on?"

Xavier sighs "Wade is ... rather an odd case. I looked threw his mind and I can easily tell you that he has gone through more terrible things then I would like to even remember knowing about. He had a running assessment that the other children were like breathing corpses once they were broken, and I can't say I disagree. At one point he was also like that however the actions of another child and subsequent break of that child had, in a way brought him back from a form of almost mental and emotional numbness. Wade had dedicated the rest of his time to supporting the other children and protecting them in whatever way he could. That often meant taking beatings or worse for them."

If Scott Summers grimace at the news was a bit guiltier than the others no one would ever mention it. It was easy to see how when living like that and going through what Wade did would warp an already fragile mind into thinking that threats should be eliminated and some people were just monsters. Even paragons of justice like they pretended to be could understand how after all that Deadpool went through he turned out the way he did.

The professor sighs before going on "I believe it may be possible to bring the children back to their mental facilities but it will take a considerable amount of time. Most of the children were already dying when they were brought to the hospice so not many of them have long to live. A few of the children could eventually be brought into the institute but cases like Wade's are a bit more fragile. Wade is both set on helping people and, although that is an amazing thing based on what he's been threw, his self-esteem is horrid and introducing him to high functioning teens his age could prove catastrophic and possibly bring him to suicide."

Fury let's out an annoyed grunt "So what the hell are we supposed to do with the kid?", it escapes no one’s attention that despite his earlier resistance fury is finally decided to let his anger at Deadpool go and not let it cloud his decisions. Natasha was the first one to ask "Do we even know if he has a mutation anymore?" Xavier almost snorts "If super intelligence and photographic memory count. A mind that races much faster than others isn't a good thing when in abusive situations. He also has a significant healing factor."

Fury's posture seems to tighten "We could train him as a member of SHIELD." Bruce immediately growls out "No, He's been used enough." Fury seemed braced for a fight, not one to let a potential asset go. "And why not? He wants to help people this would be a way to do it." Bruce's skin takes on a light tinge of green causing everyone to take a step back as he tries to get himself under control, "OVER MY DEAD BODY."

Cap rushes between them "Let's save this for later. We don't even know if he or the others are going to live yet." both Men visibly deflate and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. The rest of the evening was spent sorting out how the children's medical needs would be handled.


	2. a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bataed I'll edit when I can.

Bruce was more than willing to fight for this. This wasn’t a game. He was more than willing to let the hulk out if it came to it. All of this had in one way or another started because people just can’t seem to leave humans alone. There was always someone who wants to make people stronger, bigger, better and more like the “perfect soldier” they envision. No one ever cares what would happen to the poor people who are forever changed by the things they do. Captain America probably has the happiest story of them and the happiest part of his story is bittersweet. Saying “He and his friend are still alive.” stops being so good when you see what all that means for them. 

This is not something he is willing to let shild handle. Wade is a child. Well a teen if he’s going by age. And he’s been through more than enough. He just got out of a situation brought on by people trying to make the best soldier, if Bruce has anything to say about it the boy won’t get dragged back into that life. It ruined his life without him ever having a choice. It's time for this to end. If Bruce has to he will take the child and disappear. It wouldn’t be the first time he went off grid.

One night ten months from when the Kids are found and the war over who gets Wade is at its high point Bruce tells this to Tony. To his credit Tony actually looks away from his work to look at him. “There's more than enough room for your kid in the tower. I can have it set up before the end of the week.” He goes right back to working but Bruce knows what’s been said between the lines. It had taken him aback for a moment 'Your kid.' But the more he thought about it the less Bruce minded the thought.

It had taken a long time to figure out how to see any emotion other than smug from Tony, but now what he means is clear. “I think you should stay. Your part of the team. I like the kid two. He can stay. Don’t do what you did before we all know how that tore you apart. I’ll support you.”

Bruce for the first time in a long time wants to give someone a hug. The only thing stopping him is that he knows Tony hates physical contact. Tony also hates people thanking him, or really just showing emotion so Instead he smiles waits a while before saying anything. “What if we painted Clint’s backup bow pink and orange?” Tony actually has to stop working with how hard he’s laughing. 

As Bruce is leaving the room he heard Tony say “Jarvis I need you to prepare the other half of Bruce’s floor for Wade. Let's start with-” He may be an asshole at times but really Bruce couldn’t ask for a better friend. 

The avengers had easy enough access to wade and the rest of the kids who were being treated by a medical team. A medical team Tony started to stop the arguments over whose care they would be put in. They would visit at random and watch any progress the children made. Most of the children passed away within four months.

They each took this differently. Natasha was practically despondent after a little Russian girl died from complications of the drugs the X program put her on. Clint was constantly trying to communicate with the disabled children and would teach them how to use ASL. he became more determined to speak to the children with each passing death. Bucky, who had returned from a mission shortly after the incident, had a surprising fondness for holding the few remaining babies. After they had finally convinced him he wouldn’t break them the first time he held one he refused to let go. He often started crying when one was lost. 

Steve was surprisingly awkward with children. The bold children spoke to him without being prompted and Steve would shut down for days at a child’s death. Tony was surprisingly excellent with children if only because he often brought them toys he made or teased the other avengers. Bruce himself loved reading to the kids. He spoke with each patient regularly, never talking down to them and being careful to speak mostly about positive things. Some of the X-men have been in and out and professor X has taken a few patients who were suited to the academy and healed up away already.

Everyone seemed to gravitate around Wade at some point. It took four months for Wade to stop watching them like a hawk whenever anyone so much as looked at one of the others. One of the doctors had made the mistake of making a child cry in the first week and went home with a broken arm and bruised ribs courtesy of Wade. He was no longer enhanced but he was feisty even if he broke his foot on the guys ribs. They often wondered where all of his fight came from when he was normally so exhausted and in pain from the cancer treatments. He had practically attacked the professor for taking a child the first time and it took wolverine, Clint, Natasha, and Beast to stop him and calm him down. Natasha and Clint kept muttering about “Crafty overprotective teens” for a week afterwards.

Wade was incredibly fast to pick up both sine language and Russian, easily talking in both to the people who spoke it. He often eyed Steve as if waiting for the man to do something. He took well to speaking with Bucky and often expressed how if he wasn’t hooked up to all the machinery he would be holding a baby two. He had little trust of the X-men and promised them pain if they hurt the kids. 

After a while he began to make jokes with Tony. He often had an idea for something Tony could make and if given writing materials would often have a fully envisioned plan for how to make a toy.

The person whom he interacted with most however was without a doubt Bruce. They were fast friends. Bruce is not for the first time happy that his standoffish personally comes across as gentle. Bruce was more open with Wade about the hulk then he was normally. Wade never pried and took the information he was given. When Wade asked about his time “unconscious” everyone else stayed away from the topic. Bruce was the one who spoke openly about it. It wasn’t “you did” or “this happened” it was all “Deadpool did”. Bruce himself disassociates what the hulk dose with what he does. It's easier, he knows, to talk and think about it like that. 

When Wade's cancer went into remission the war over who took Wade reached a peak. A peak that promptly ended with the help of a furious Pepper, Roadie, a vary triumphant Tony, The Hulk, Wolverine, and a surprisingly conniving attitude from Spiderman. 

Bruce gained custody of Wade Wilson.

\----

“Wade I have something i'd like to talk to you about.” Wade looked up from the child in his arms to give his attention to Bruce who had just walked in. It had been a long time since he “Woke up”. He had been stuck in a hospital bed so far. They had apparently made some big leaps in the medical field since he was … knocked out.

Bruce had been nice to him from the beginning and he had been nice with the kids. He had explained things and been there for him. Wade couldn’t have been more thankful. All of the others that have been in the treatment rooms have been nice. Steve makes him nervous with all his fidgeting but that’s about it. Wade is… ok here. The kids are ok here. Bruce starts to smile a bit nervously “Well I’ve told you that I’ve been trying to get custody over you. Well I finally have it. A week from now whenever you're ready you can move in.” he pauses and then says “I know it’s a big change so don’t feel pressured. You can stay here as long as you want.” For a moment Wade is taken aback. He honestly thought Bruce would give up when he realized he wasn’t worth the fight. 

There are so many questions he wants to ask. So many things he wants to know. “Can I email you questions about it?”. Emailing someone his thoughts was a coping mechanism he was taught after he started to trust people again. Sometimes It's hard to organize his thoughts out loud. And for times like this it's perfect. Someone could answer at their own pace and he knows they’ll see his questions. Bruce nods “Do you want me to stay and talk or go?”

Wade loves talking to Bruce. Of course he would like him to stay. They talk for hours avoiding the subject of what is going to happen. They talk for days before he finally feels comfortable with the email he’s going to send. He sends Bruce a message simply titled “I have questions.”

He receives a response three hours later titled “sorry I was on a mission.” It reads

“Tuesday is perfect. Everything is ready for the move.”

“Yes we will be staying in the tower. Yes Steve lives there two. No he has no access to the floor we’ll live on.”

“Yes we will be in the same building as Tony’s lab. Yes he agreed to give you a tour. Yes you will see him around sometimes.”

“Yes you will be able to visit the other kids. We’ll have to work out when if you want to visit the Institute though.”

“Yes we can find a way to have you home schooled.”

“No your room is a nice blue color. I had Tony change it but you're right it was red and black at first. No Tony isn't always funny.”

“Bucky says yes you can call him funny names to annoy Steve but only when he’s there.”

“I think that’s all of the questions on the list. If you have more please let me know. Tony says you can talk to Jarvis threw the new tablet he left you.” 

Wade smiles happily. This might actually work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long I was dealing with a lot. Anyway tell me if you want this to continue. I hope this was good enough so far.


	3. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up with to little sleep and a ending I wasn't expecting.

Wade loved living in the Avengers tower with Bruce. He had food and Water. He had games and company when he wanted it. He had Bruce and sometimes Tony or Jarvis when his nightmares got bad. He had T.V. and eventually school. He wasn't getting hit like he was with his dad or the doctors and he hadn't even seen a needle since he left the hospital other than for routine check-ups. 

Life is better than he thought it could be. Better than he’s ever even imagined. His side of the floor is comfortable and has no cell bars insight. He is free to go in and out of his area as he pleases. He can even lock the door if he wants to. Not that he ever does. Being locked in makes him feel like he's in a cell again. 

He talks to Bruce everyday and loves going down to the labs when it's not dangerous so he can play with the bots. Logan visits a few times a month to talk even if it is a little awkward. There are things he doesn't understand still but most of those things he asks about and Bruce or Tony will answer him. 

There are some things that he finds odd to ask about. Some Things that he wonders if he should just know like everyone else seems to. Questions about family are one of those things.

Family is an odd word. One he's seen a lot of conflicting things about. He just can't seem to wrap his head around it. Maybe because Wade had never had much of one before he just doesn't understand? It was such a strange thought. He had seen families on television, and everyone said they come in all shapes and sizes but he's never heard about one even close to the one he's been promised. The woman who helped them fill out Adoption papers said it meant he was going to be part of Bruce's “family” whatever that means. Maybe he already is?

The Avengers say they're a family but everyone in it treats everyone else like their are stages of acceptance. Theirs the first stage groups: Captain America and Bucky, Natasha and Clint, and Tony and Bruce. They seem to be the ones the other leans on and trust completely.

Then there's the second stage that mainly consists of Captain America, Sam Wilson, and Natasha. They like and trust each other but aren't close.

Then there's everyone else with the exception of the various Ai, Spiderman and Wade himself. Everyone else is regarded with a sort of found coolness as if they get along but dislike and distrust each other. Everyone else in the Avengers says they're a family but he's never seen an example of a family like this.

When Wade had asked Tony and Bruce… Bruce had fallen silent. Tony took a deep breath and said “Ok kid. I'm just going to tell you how it is. A lot has happened. A lot of secrets were kept and found out at bad times and there were a lot of lies. It took a long time for me to figure this out but, a family is built off of acceptance, acknowledgement, and trust. It's not blood its understanding and helping one another. The Avengers are a group of people who were cobbled together to save the world and given reason not to trust each other at the same time. Cap likes to pretend we trust each other but we never did and every time Bruce and I tried to trust them it blew up in our faces.”

Wade nods and asks “Who's your family then?”

Tony seems to think for a minute and for the first time Wade realizes that it may be a more complex thing than he thought. Finally Tony responds, “I don't have any blood family left but that's different. I have Family of Choice … Bruce is in it. So are Rhody, Dumm-E, U, Butterfingers, Jarvis, Pepper, Happy, Harley, Spider-kid, and probably You. Sometimes family is hard but it's worth it. Family are people who care about each other and try to help and be there for them.” that makes sense.

Bruce chooses to speak after a pause “I have a cousin. By blood. Her name is Jennifer Walters. She'd be in my family of choice anyway but, my family of choice is You, Tony, and maybe Betty. Everyone else just sees the other guy.”

Wade understands that. He keeps catching Natasha looking at him like he's going to snap at any moment. He's heard what everyone else thinks of Bruce and Tony. It's not fair or right. What right do they have to judge? He understands now. No matter how many times the others mean family its really a team and he'll take his family over them any day thank you very much.

Slowly Wade meets the other members of both of their families. Slowly they become his family two. Jarvis and the bots were already family. Jennifer is a nice woman who greets both he and Bruce warmly. Betty is a good person and he sees how happy bruce is around her. Pepper is a woman on a mission that's always busy but still takes time out of her day to be there for her friends. Rhody is awesome and Wade thinks he makes Tony feel safer then the suit dose. (Wade will never forget the first time he saw Tony, the man who normally hates touch, sprint across the room and jump over dumm-e to cuddle Rhody as soon as he see’s him. Wade thinks thats a good thing.) He makes fast friends with Harley. Spider-man is ….. awkward around him but they're friends still.

Before he realizes it he's even bringing in some new members of his family. Logen is rough around the edges but really cares about him. He makes friends with nightcrawler and a few of the mutants at Xavier School and a few friends with people in his school and sooner or later some of them become family.

The avengers are… nice at times. Wade enjoys their company at times, Bucky may even fit into his family someday, but with the way they treat his family he wouldn't ever consider the others that close to him.

His caution was proven even more correct when he overheard Natasha talking to Fury when he was on the way to talk to Bucky “Yes. we've been monitoring his movements and patterns. He doesn't seem to recall any off his time ad Deadpool. Banner and Stark don't seem to be helping him cope with his instability though, not like we expected them two. I expect he'll be ready to recruit soon given the right incentives.”

Wade had been warned about S.H.I.E.L.D.s type of insensitives. He turns around and heads back to the lab to tell Bruce. He won't let anything happen to his family. 

Bruce's eyes turn green when he hears what happened. Wade was never afraid of The Hulk but he knows people who should be. His family won't let them get him and he knows that. Furry is mad when the other Avengers are thrown out of the tower. He's pissed when his listening devices are cut off and he's practically foaming at the mouth when Wade’s family blocks every way they try to get to him. He even tries to say he was only trying to help. Wade guesses Help is a bit more of a relative term then he thought. 

He's perfectly happy with the help his family can give. 

He's more than happy with the family he chose. His relatives of choice. He's happy to be accepted. To be wanted. To be cared for. He's happy he can do those things in return.

With the lives he and most of his family have lead every smile is a victory, every laugh is a calibration. There are many of both every day now. He's been standing up for others ever since that day in the cages where the silence was more than unbearable and that second voice spoke out. Now the ones who were alive from the cages are safe and he has people who help him. Wade is finally happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been really thinking about how bad eveyone I love in mcu seems to get it so there was a lot more angst then i wanted. Sorry. I wanted to wright a more how the family gets along story and ended up with this. Ill probably wright somthing cute eventually maybe even a shippy storry outside of the series eventually. May do a redo of this at a latter date when im not so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I hope you liked it! This is un-betaed right now and corrections will be made slowly (sorry.)


End file.
